


Team Cheez-It

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Amused Team Arrow really, Amused!Oliver, Drunk!Felicity, F/M, OTA, Original Team Arrow, Short Drabble, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is drunk and staring at a Cheez-Its box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Cheez-It

“I think we are Cheez-Its,” Felicity mumbles as she stares intently at the box in front of her.

“What?” Diggle asks with an amused expression.

“We are Cheez-Its! Look, look. Diggle would be the original one cause he’s, well, always good.”

“Thanks,” Diggle chuckles while Oliver glares at the two.

“What would I be?”

“Oliver is clearly hot and spicy because it says something about a limo, and you used to be rich. Oh and as your girlfriend, I am allowed to say that you are very hot,” Felicity rambles with a wink at Oliver. 

“Why did we let her drink?” Oliver whispers before she could continue to talk.

“I heard that. Anyway, Laurel would be white cheddar. It says right here perpetually ‘has a theory’, and because she’s a lawyer it makes sense!”

The aforementioned is sitting across from the babbling blond trying to hide her amusement. 

“Oh and Roy would be groves, just because he has a red hat. Baby Swiss is Baby Sara, cause babiness… is that a word? I’m making it a word. I, of course, am mozzarella because I really like her eyelashes and it says hacks and as ugly as a word as it is, that is basically what I do.”

Felicity ends her little explanation with a sharp nod before looking at the rest of the team. Laurel is holding back chuckles while Diggle has a goofy smile on his face. Oliver just looks at her in wonderment.

Laurel speaks hesitantly, “Maybe I should stop hanging out with her because that totally made sense to me.”

Oliver does his stupid breathy laugh, as he leans over to kiss her cheek. He lingers longer than needed to whisper in her ear, “You are very pretty like mozzarella and just as tasty.


End file.
